Battle Arena
This page if for informational use only. Backflip Studio is no longer developing Gizmonauts. Please be aware that starting a battle might crash your game, crashing does no harm, you can fix this by closing the game out of the multi-tasking bar just before starting the game. Reminiscent of the tag-team style fights that were popular eons ago, matches at this arena are held between pairs of bots several times a day. Travelers are sure to come from all over the known verse to watch your bots in fierce battles! They all want to know which will prevail - the tag-team or the single epic bot! *Available: Level 10 *Build Time: Instant *Buy: 10,000 *Sell: Cannot Be Sold *Size: 16x20 *Battle Cooldown: 2 hours Combat Mechanics Unsurprisingly, higher level bots are better in combat. Various gizmo attachments can buff your bot. Your primary bot is in the front row and appears to deal and receive more damage. Your second bot respectively deals and receives less damage. Some gizmos can allow your secondary bot to deal ranged damage. It seems that different bot breeds are better suited to different roles. Repair bots are excellent support because they heal your bot (in addition to dealing damage to enemies). As of yet, it is not known whether different bot types have different effectiveness levels against other bot types, and if so, which type hybrid bots use when considering damage done or taken. It appears that certain bots are stronger against other elements. Initial experience suggests mining bots are strong against builder bots, but performer bots will beat mining bots. More work is needed to understand these interactions. There are two bars at the top of the screen for each bot. One represents HP (health points), the other represents Charge. Different bots build Charge at different rates. If a bot manages to reach full Charge, it deals increased damage. While Charge is full, any hit will display the word "Charge!" above the damage, similar to a Glance! or Critical!. Entry Fee In order to participate in a battle, you must pay an entry fee using Robux . Currently, outpost level is the key factor in determining the entry fee, but the first battle of each new level might charge the entry fee for the previous level if the Battle Arena was on cooldown when the player leveled. Here is a quick breakdown of what is known so far: *Level 10: 1,500 *Level 11: 3,400 *Level 12: 8,500 *Level 13: 20,000 *Level 14: 45,000 *Level 15: 70,000 *Level 16: 95,000 *Level 17: 120,000 *Level 18: 145,000 *Level 19: 170,000 *Level 20: 195,000 *Level 21: 220,000 *Level 22: 245,000 *Level 23: 270,000 *Level 24: 295,000 *Level 25: 320,000 *Level 26: 345,000 *Level 27: 370,000 *Level 28: 395,000 *Level 29: 420,000 *Level 30: 445,000 *Level 31: 470,000 *Level 32: 495,000 *Level 33: 520,000 *Level 34: 545,000 *Level 35: 570,000 *Level 36: 595,000 *Level 37: 620,000 *Level 38: 645,000 *Level 39: 670,000 *Level 40: 695,000 *Level 41: 720,000 *Level 42: 745,000 *Level 43: 770,000 *Level 44: 795,000 *Level 45: 820,000 *Level 46: 845,000 *Level 47: 870,000 *Level 48: 895,000 *Level 49: 920,000 *Level 50: 945,000 Rewards Prizes include a various amounts of Robux , Snax , Experience , and occasionally a gizmo for your bot. Winning bots will be awarded a permanent +10% income boost for earning . The effect is cumulative and it is possible to increase a bots earning rate 110%. (100% Income Boost via Battles and 10% from Gizmos) Winning bots also receive a medal that gets upgraded along with their awarded earning rates. Medals change colors and shape as they upgrade; there are three shapes per color. The medals start out bronze colored and change to silver, gold, and blue for the final stage. Income Boosts Upon successfully defeating a pair of opponent Bots, your selected Bots will gain a boost to their income rate. This boost comes in increments of 10% for a maximum boost of 100% through winning battles in the . The following are the icons representing the increasing levels of income boosts, the icons only serve a visual purpose. Robot Strengths and Weaknesses by Bot Types Depending on the type that you use, the game appears to have the following relationship between the following model types when used as the main robot. However, for Science and Repair bots you typically use them as the support type which functions a little differently in the Battle Arenas. Nature > Performer > Mining > Builder > Nature Repair Bots are best for the back because they heal your front Bot by 30 HP. Science Bots scramble the order of attacks. Repair & Science = Support However, because the battle arena appears to have random opponents, your best bet to win in Battle Arena is to always pick the bot with the strongest Gizmo that you can have. With strong battle gizmos equipped, most of the time your robot can overpower the model type that they are weak against. Notes * It is possible that Gizmonauts crashes while battling, but you are still able to win the battle when you crash. * As of Version 1.1.0, Astro Bot may battle in the as a single combatant. ** Bots no longer have a set amount of health based on their level. It fluctuates each battle. * If you fight against an Astro Bot and win, it seems so far that there's a 100% chance of getting a crystal. Category:Services